Merchandise
Pikmin merchandise includes everything that is not included with the game itself. Agatsuma has released three volumes of Pikmin toys to promote'' Pikmin 2. They were only released in Japan, and came randomly in sets. However, they can be found on eBay. Pikmin figurines Volume One thumb|right|70px|Volume one The first of the three volumes. These contain three sets of three Pikmin (red, blue, or yellow) with Olimar, Louie, or The President included. There are three sets with red, white, and purple Pikmin in different stages. These include a Dwarf Red Bulborb in each set. There are also three sets with five Pikmin each, in different stages. Oddly, there are nine red Pikmin, and six of every other color. The Hocotactians used in this volume are also used in volume three. The rare secret figurine for this one is a Red Bulborb. The Pikmin in this volume are the same as the ones used in volume two. The figures are not made of the same material that is used in series 3. Volume two thumb|right|70px|Volume two Volume two has six of each Pikmin (two leaf, two bud, two flower), a Wogpole, and a Yellow Wollywog. Another set has the Dwarf Orange Bulborb, Dwarf Red Bulborb, and Snow Bulborb. The set of three Purples comes with a Bulborb Larva. The set of three Whites come with a Breadbug. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin sets come with three different stages of Bulbmin. Two secret figures are the regular Ship and a golden Ship. The figurines are the same as in Volume one, except instead of three Dwarf Red Bulborbs, there are many different creatures. These figurines are of the same material as series 1. Volume three thumb|right|70px|volume three The three sets that contain three red, blue, or yellow Pikmin come with a Pellet Posy of the same color, instead of a Bulbmin as in volume two, or a Dwarf Red Bulborb as in volume one. As always, the set of five flower, bud, or leaf Pikmin don't come with anything. Purples and Whites come with Fiery Blowhog or Watery Blowhog. A set of Olimar, Louie, and President is also available, they are the same as the set from volume one. The three secret Items are the Onions. This volume looks much more organic than volumes 1 or 2. Plush toys Pikmin plushies were also released in 2004. All five Pikmin colors were available with either a flower, bud, or leaf. A Captain Olimar, Louie, and a Red Bulborb were also available as plushies. Every plush except Olimar and Louie have been re-released in Japan for ''Pikmin 3. Olimar and Louie are currently the rarest of the group. As of summer 2013, a new smaller 13cm pikmin are being released in Japan by Sanei. Three new storage Pikmin are part of this set. This includes a Red Pikmin with a box, a Blue Pikmin with a mug, and a Yellow Pikmin with a cup. Pikmin books A few Japanese novels have been written about the Pikmin ''series, and there are ''Pikmin and Pikmin 2 guides. Also, a book to learn how to read with Pikmin was released. Suction cup figurines Suction cup figurines were released for the first Pikmin game. They are even more rare than the pikmin figures released by Agatsuma. School supplies These include tin pencil cases, markers, erasers, stickers, pens, pencils, notebooks, files, paper, pencil toppers, and mechanical pencil leads. Key chains & cell phone straps A set of Pikmin keychains were released in 2001, this included Olimar, three Pikmin colors, and three pellet colors. Three Pikmin key chain/cell phone strap products were also released for Pikmin 2. One depicting Olimar and a Red Pikmin, one of the President and a Bulbmin, and one of Louie and a White Pikmin. Along with the release of Pikmin 3, new Pikmin "keyrings" were released. This includes every Pikmin type (Except purple and white) carrying fruit. The Winged Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, and Blue Pikmin were available as a bonus you got with a preorder of Pikmin 3 at a European store called GAME. The red and Yellow Pikmin were Club Nintendo exclusives only available in Europe. Takara Tomy Arts is releasing new Pikmin ''Keychains in Japan as of Summer 2013. There are 9 possible sets to get, these include Olimar with one Pikmin. The Pikmin will either be Red, Blue, or Yellow, and have a leaf, bud, or flower. E-cards There are 6 types of Pikmin e-cards, which are the original Pikmin colours and their onions. The three color groups (red, yellow, and blue) unlock puzzle games buried deep in the recesses of the ''Pikmin 2 game by using Nintendo's Pikmin 2 Puzzle e-cards (requires the use of an E-card reader). The three games are as follows: Hikkonuki Pikmin The the player must pluck every Pikmin from the ground. Tekuteku Pikmin Control the Pikmin moving in the same direction and try to get them into the goal. Tsunagete Pikmin Move panels around to create a path for the Pikmin so that they can reach a goal. ''Pikmin 3 Preorder exclusive EB games offered an exclusive ''Pikmin Clock in a Can ''with ''Pikmin 3 preorders. A European store called GAME offered 1 of 3 keyring with any Pikmin 3 ''preorder. You could choose from a Winged Pikmin, a Rock Pikmin, and a Blue Pikmin. ''Pikmin 3 ''Patches There were also ''Pikmin 3 patches representing the 3 original Pikmin colors given away at various locations such as E3, and the "Play Pikmin 3 early" Gamestop event. Club Nintendo Merchandise For members that achieved Platinum status for the 2012-2013, Nintendo offered a bundle of three posters as a prize. These posters included a The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD ''one, a Year of Luigi themed one, and a ''Pikmin 3 ''one. Nintendo offered a Pikmin tote bag as well. The product was available the day ''Pikmin 3 ''was released in America. On the bag, it features a phrase that reads: ''"Pikmin tote, attack, multiply, become snacks..." The red and Yellow Pikmin keyrings were released as Club Nintendo exclusives in Europe only. Category:Real-world